


Ex Post Facto

by fofomazuzu



Category: Community
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fofomazuzu/pseuds/fofomazuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy's thoughts and feelings after their fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex Post Facto

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Contemporary Impressionist.

Abed had been in the Dreamatorium all night. Troy decided to let him be in there for as long as he liked, or until it got to be the least bit concerning. The Dreamatorium helped Abed relax, the room was always more for the use of him anyways. While Troy did enjoy playing in the Dreamatorium, it was Abed's therapy. Troy instead laid on the top bunk in their room and thought about things. 

_I hate how things turned tonight. I was only trying to protect Abed, he was using the celebrity impersonators way too much and it would eventually have resulted in him getting hurt. He was draining all the money we have! We have rent to pay, and I am not moving back in with Pierce! I just wish Abed trusted me more. He can't always be in the right, even he can be wrong every once in a while. He didn't do the handshake... We always do the handshake! Is he really that upset that I told him to stop? I'm the one who should be mad. He was careless. He scared me. He needs to think of others more. What does this mean about us? Oh God, how am I going to explain this to Annie? If I tell her she's going to want to fix all of this. She's going to tell the group about this. Britta will interfere with psychology-stuff and Shirley will think we need to exorcise him. I wish this never happened._

Troy exhausted himself with all the thinking. He decided to go to sleep, he turned to his side and closed his eyes and couldn't stop as the tear roll downed his cheek. In his dreams he dreamt that they forgot all about that had happened and decided to film another Kickpuncher movie, they then brought the finished product to school and showed it to the group and they loved it. The dream ended with them performing the handshake. 

When Troy woke up, he looked down to the bottom bunk and saw that it was empty. He then walked outside the fort and saw that Abed wasn't out there either. Annie was in the kitchen pouring some milk into her cereal. 

"Is Abed in the Dreamatorium?" Troy asked Annie as he stared at the closed door leading to the mentioned room. 

"Nope, he's not here. He's said he was going to the library. Since when has Abed ever studied? And without you?" Annie questioned as she put the milk back into the fridge. Troy stared at the floor and gave a shrug. "Speaking of, is there a reason Abed was sleeping in the recliner?" 

Troy frowned. "Possibly. But do you mind if we don't talk about it? At least for right now." 

"Okay..." Annie gave an odd face. 

"Um... I'm going to be in the fort all day if that is fine with you. Are you going to be okay?" 

"Yeah... are you guys okay?" Annie looked concerned. 

"I'm sure we'll be fine. I'll talk to you later." He turned around and went back into the blanket fort. He just wanted to be alone. So he decided to do something he never really did before and sat at the desk and studied for the entire day. Abed was constantly in the thought in the back of his mind, though.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG ALL THE TROBED FEELS Y'ALL.


End file.
